


New Beginings

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, F/F, M/M, Mpreg, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Oliver and the others have been found.  Truths come to light.  How will the group handle these secrets that had been hidden?





	New Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Arrow.  
> 'Thoughts'

“Slade?”

“Yeah kid?”

“Is that a boat or am I just imagining it?” The younger male asked.

“It’s a boat. Shoot the arrow.”

“Got it.” The omega did as he was told.

“Let’s go Oliver.” The alpha grabbed Oliver’s arm and they took off towards the beach.

The boat had seen the fire and they sent a small boat to investigate. They found the two men on the beach. It wasn’t long until another man and two women joined the two men. They decided to bring them aboard the boat. They took them to China.

-Starling City: Queen Mansion-

Thea had been near the phone when it rang. She answered it.

“Hello?”

“Hello miss. I am Dr. Wang. Is there a Moira Queen there?”

“Why?”

“I’m sorry miss but I can only this information to Moira Queen. Is she there?”

Thea was worried. “Yes. Hang on.” She put the phone to her chest. “MOM!”

“What is it?” Her mother asked in concern as both herself and Walter entered the room.

“There is a dr. Wang on the phone for you. He won’t tell me why though.”

“Alright.” She was confused as to why a doctor was calling for her but grabbed the phone. “Good afternoon. This is Moira Queen. How may I help you?’

“I’m dr. Wang at Tsan Yuk hospital in Hong Kong. Earlier three men and two women were found on an island and brought in to this hospital. We have confirmed that one of the men is your son, Oliver Queen.”

“My son is alive? Oliver’s alive?” She asked in shock as Thea gasped. “Are you sure?”

“Yes ma’am. we ran the test multiple times to be sure.”

“Oliver’s alive?” Thea whispered in shock.

“We have determined that he is well enough for transfer. He will be sent to Starling General hospital tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you, thank you so much.”

“Of course ma’am. Have a good day.”

“You too.” She hung up the phone.

“Ollie’s alive?” Thea asked once more as tears filled her eyes.

“Yes he is.” Moira answered. “According to the doctor he is in Hong Kong and will be transferred tomorrow to Starling General.”

Thea hugged her mom. “Thank god.”

“I know.” She hugged her back. “Raisa?”

“Yes ma’am?”

“Oliver is alive. Make sure his room is clean.”

Raisa smiled. “Yes ma’am.” She left.

-Sterling City Police Department (SCPD): Quinten and Laurel Lance-

“Are you ready?” Laurel asked her dad.

“Yes.” The phone rang. “After this.”

Laurel giggled. “Of course.”

“This is detective Lance. How may I help you?”

“Hello detective. This is dr. Wang at Tsan Yuk hospital in Hong Kong.”

“How can I help you Dr. Wang?” ‘What does a Chinese doctor need from me?’

“Earlier a group of people were found on an island. Three were male and two were female. They had been brought into the hospital. We have confirmed one of the female to be your daughter, Sara Lance.”

“W-what?” Laurel looked at him in concern.

“We ran the test multiple times. The younger women is indeed your daughter Sara. She is able to handle being transferred so she will be transferred to Starling General hospital tomorrow.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Of course sir. Have a good day.”

“You too.”

“What was that about? Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

“Calm down baby everything is okay. Better than okay actually. Sara is alive.”

“What? Really?”

“Yes. She and others were found on an island. I don’t know who the others are nor do I have all the details but they are in a hospital in Hong Kong. They identified one of them as Sara and she will be transferred to Starling General tomorrow.”

“This is.. this is amazing dad.” She said with tearfilled eyes.

“It is.” He hugged his oldest daughter.

“Mom will be excited.”

“She will.”


End file.
